Darkness in my heart
by MyLittleAngel2016
Summary: Sans make a single mistake and all the monster are hating and abusing him he wish he could die but what would happen when the darkness in his heart turns into a poison
1. The accident

**Hey sup guys this my Ultimate book it was inspired by someone on wattpad it's about Sans don't Judge me I'm a Sans fan Like everyone else now let's start**

It was a beautiful day outside birds are singing flowers are blooming on days like this the monster family were chilling in a picnic Papyrus was rambling about his greatness and Undyne is Cuddling with Alphys and Toriel and Ashore are back together so yeah everyone was happy and their Daughter Frisk

(I think that 99 percent of the world are making Frisk a girl)

She wanted to show Sans something cool in the forest but the forset was getting darker yet darker

"Frisk don't ya think that we should head back it's getting darker" Sans said to Frisk

"What's wrong is Sansy afraid of the dark ? " Frisk teased

"Pfft no I'm not" Sans chuckled

"Yes you are" Frisk continued to tease

"Geez kid" Sans said and Frisk laughed

They kept walking until they heard howling Sans was confused he never heard of wolves leaving in here

They looked around "Sans what was that ?" Frisk asked fearfully But who could blame her she never saw a beast like a wolf

"I dunno Kid" Sans said calmly he tried to stay calm he have to keep the kid safe wasn't that his promise to Toriel ? then something tackled Frisk "FRISK" Sans yelled fearfully he summoned a Gaster Blaster and it shot a beam and the beast was blown away

Sans was confused he went to Frisk she looked up at him she had a black eye "You alright kiddo ?" She nodded shaking Sans helped her to stand up "Come on kid let's go back it's dangerous here" Sans said

But unfortunately there was growling Sans didn't look back he knew that the beast didn't come alone

"Frisk run I will deal with them" Sans whispered

"But what if you got hurt"Frisk asked and tears filled her eyes

"I-I Will be fine" Sans said uncertain

Frisk ran away

Sans looked back he saw five or six wolves they were growling at him

"Hey I Hate to ruin your fun but buddy you are missing with the wrong person" Sans confidently

They ran at him Sans used his telekinesis and made them float a little did know that Frisk didn't run away she was watching from a good distance

He slammed them into random directions but the wolf that was close to the slashed his face Sans hissed in pain he fell on his knees he held his injured face he was bleeding warm red liquid streamed down his face

He checked his HP it his eyes widened

Sans

Lv ??

1 ATK

1 DEF

1 HP

The small skeleton was confused his HP didn't go down he didn't turn into a dust something is wrong but he snapped out of his thoughts when the beast was about to devour him he teleported he saw that Frisk didn't run away

"Frisk what are you doing RUN !!"

Sans yelled as he ran

Frisk ran as soon as she saw the wolves are running after Sans

Then they kept running there was silence they lost this wolves but unfortunately for Sans he tripped and his arms were in front of him if you looked behind it would be seen that Sans was pushing Frisk

And Frisk fell and slammed her head into a rock

She looked at Sans with a betrayal look on her face

"Sans h-h-o-ow could you ?"

"SANS" it was an angry voice said that

"WHAT THE HELL SANS ?"

Sans looked up it was his Older brother and the other monsters they glaring at him coldly

Toriel ran to Frisk and wrapped her arms around her daughter "Frisk are you ok?"

"I will be ok when I'm away from that thing " Frisk said sharply

Sans heart drop did Frisk called him a thing

"Frisk I -" Sans tried to reason

But he was interrupted by Frisk

"SHUT UP YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT ME BUT YOU TOTALLY DID NOTHING"

Sans was shocked didn't he protect her by fighting off this stupid wolves now she is saying that he didn't do anything

"You are such a disgrace Sans"Asgore said coldly

"It was an accident guys I tripped " Sans said

"You broke the promise how dare you ? I shouldn't have trusted you " Toriel said harshly

" I DON'T WANT YOU AS MY BROTHER ANYMORE HONESTLY I NEVER LOVED YOU YOU ARE A MISTAKE I WISH THAT YOU WOULD JUST DIE" Papyrus said angrily

Sans's tears were streaming down his face

'Is that true ?'

"You really hurt her how are you even alive just go and kill yourself "Undyne yelled

"Get away from us you heartless thing"

Alphys said sternly

Sans breaths hitched he couldn't believe what his was just hearing

He walked home silently he hope this all just a nightmare

 **Do you like it or hate it don't Judge me I like angst and actually this story was inspired by corruption by @Mini_Crushies on wattpad** **a** **story about Luan making a single mistake and the whole family hated her so she snapped and became a murderer it's a Loud house story you should read it**


	2. The Insanity

It's been a day since the accident no one talks to Sans he stays at his room all the day he doesn't eat or sleep he stays all the night crying and asking himself

Where Did he go wrong ?

All of the monsters have been sending him dirty looks when he tries to approach they would yell at him or beat him

His lower rib is turning purple he lost a tooth there could be a broken rib from the beating

Sans spend the most of his day outside he doesn't talk to anyone but today changed all of it

Sans was just walking through the hall when he heard his brother talking with Undyne

Sans knows that sneaking is rude but he could careless about it he put his skull on the kitchen door

And listened carefully

"I hate Sans so much he always ruin everything" Undyne said

Tears filled his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall

"He is annoying and his puns are not funny he is so pathetic I don't even know why did I keep him I always hated him he will never be my brother" it was papyrus who said that

Sans heart shattered

He tried not to cry

He tried not to cry

He tried not to cry

He tried not to cry

He cried

He was sniffing he went to the bathroom he stripped and he truned on the shower he was standing under the rushing water he cried under the water he let the water play with his bare bones

(I want to give him a hug right now T_T)

He wrapped a towel around himself he looked at the mirror he was skinny and pale he had dark circles around his eyes his eyes hurt from crying

He began to feel unfamiliar emotion

Rage

He felt angry suddenly he didn't know why but he couldn't take it anymore he punched the mirror it shattered into a million pieces

His hand was bleeding

He breathed heavily he looked at his beaten body bruises everywhere blood and cuts it was disgusting

He went to his room he picked another blue hoodie and black shorts

He bandaged his hand and cruled on his bed

He started to drif into sleep he closed his eyes for the first time this week

When he woke up he wondered how much time did he sleep he got his iPhone and saw it was

7 : 35 Am

He was shocked he slept for the entire day ? And no one wake him up ? That was kinda expected he didn't leave his room for breakfast it's not like they are going to keep for him anyway

He saw himself in his other outfit and he remembered that he left his regular outfit in the bathroom

When he made sure that no one is using the bathroom he got inside the broken mirror and its shreds where removed his outfit it's still here thrown on the tiled floor

He picked them up and gone back to his room he put on his regular outfit the usual blue jacket black pants white sweater pink slippers

He decided to go out to avoid his 'friends' abuse He teleported to the park he likes to go there he feels so relaxed there but luck wasn't on his side today there was Toriel and Papyrus he hid behind a tree

"Isn't that beautiful papyrus" Toriel said

"I FEEL SO LOVELY HERE" Papyrus said happily

"You are so caring pap unlike your brother he never care about anyone but himself" Toriel said icily

Sans eyes widened couldn't they just talk without mentioning him do they just do it in purpose ? So they could break him more than he already is?tears threatened to fall from his eyes

"I don't care about him anymore I'd be happy if he died" it was his brother who said that

Sans gasped his brother wanted him to die ?

He trembled suddenly he was pulled up by hood he was thrown into the ground

It was Papyrus glaring at him coldly "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE"Papyrus yelled at Sans

"I..I..I"Sans couldn't get out any word

"Get out of here you worthless creature" Toriel yells her fists was on fire ready to attack

"T..that's a pu..plic p..place"Sans said tearfully

"THEY WOULDN'T WANT A MURDER IN HERE GET OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU" Papyrus yelled louder pointing to the road

"I..I..I...I'm.m s..s..so..o.rry I..I..i

D..d..didn't m..m.me..ean t..to

H..u..urt F..f..fr..r..isk I..I..t wa.

A..s a..a..an accident"Sans said as more tears fell

"Does look like we care ?"Toriel shouted angrily as she shoot fire at Sans luckily it missed

papyrus held Sans by sweater "I don't care actually nobody does and you are no longer my brother NOW GET OUT"Papyrus yelled as he kicked and punching Sans and threw him into the road

Sans landed on his face he was slightly dizzy he stood up there was something warm on his face his nose was bleeding

He looked at his hands there was blood on them he kinda liked it what no ? What is he thinking he can't be seriously wanting to see it spilling from his friends ? Could it be

Sans teleported into his room he grapped a pocket knife and he slashed it across his wirst Sans has never cut before but he wanted to erase the pain

He went downstairs to get something to eat but unfortunately Asgore was there

"Where do you think you are going ?"Asgore asked harshly

"Out" Sans answered timidly

Asgore scoffed and he pumped himself into Sans on purpose

Sans sighed this going to be a hard night sans looked at his body he saw how far the abuse has gone bruises from Undyne and Asgore and he was whipped by Papyrus

Not just that he was starving to death and sometimes he has to sleep outside

Alphys and Frisk would just ignore his screams of pain or just laugh at his suffering

sometimes they had to take him to hospital they would say that he is clumsy

He let his tears fall down and he hugged his knees and put his head in them he cried for the tenth time this week

He feels like going through Insanity

 **Woah this the longest chapter i have** **ever written I hope that you enjoyed am I making Sans suffer too** **much ? Maybe** **not**

 **I was wondering should I add a violent assault or not ? I'm not sure if it's going to disturb the readers tell me your descion ok :3 and thank you for your Reviews bye bye ~**

 **sorry about the spaces it's the app's fault**


	3. Shattered

Sans laid on his bed reading conics books but there isn't a single smile on his face he was too tired and weak sadly they saw him sleeping downstairs they all have beaten him up together and Papyrus hit him with his bone attacks and Asgore whipped him

He slept outside for the whole night luckily he managed to teleport into his room that's mean if they found him he will be roasted

Sans gluped as he shut the Comic book and opened the door softly and carefully he heard footsteps he teleported to the garden quickly

Unfortunately he landed on his back and harshly he grunted as he landed on his injured back that was whipped yesterday

Asgore was watering his flowers Sans wish that he could see Asgore bleeding to death on this flowers wait what ?

Sans shook his head what was he thinking ? No way he is abused , yes but he is not losing his sanity is he ?

"What are you doing in here ?"

Sans snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see the King of monsters glaring daggers at the young skeleton

Sans started to shiver he couldn't get out any words if he let a single word out he will be beaten again

"Well ?" Asgore asked impatiently

Sans stayed silent

Asgore slapped him across the face it was so strong that Sans fell into the ground "you are such a worthless creature exactly like him" Sans was shocked he felt anger build up inside him so Asgore is insulting him by his

 ** _FATHER_**

"DON'T TALK S* ABOUT MY FATHER YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A KING"Sans shouted

Asgore's expression turned from shock to anger he held Sans by hood and stared directly to the younger skeleton's eyes "I knew that you would break a rule one day "Asgore growled Sans realized that he had made a mistake

Asgore threw Sans on the ground and stomped on his ribs Sans coughed up blood Asgore punched him on his face and his nose began bleeding and he kicked Sans side the problem that it was his injured side Sans winced as tears began falling

"YOU WORTHLESS CRYBABY ALL YOU DO IS CRYING OVER STUPID THINGS"Asgore as he continued kicking Sans

"STOP . CRYING . NOW"

Sans wish he could but the pain was too much to handle Asgore give him one more kick and left

Sans held his side crying he didn't how much longer he could bear until he break

As he got up shakily luckily it was sunrise he was allowed to enter the house as Sans opened the door he looked around no one perfect he gone upstairs but sadly Undyne held him by sweater "Hey Sans" Undyne smirked cruelly at Sans he was shaking as he was about to cry

"W...what d..d..o y..y..ou w..w..wa..ant un..n..ndy..yne"

"I saw what you did to Asgore I wasn't peleased Don't you know that you should respect the elder

Sans " Undyne groweled

"P..p..please u..u..n..nydne I..I'm s..s..so..sorry"Sans whimpered Undyned slammed him into the wall to shut him up

"Apologize rejected"Undyned snarled

She threw Sans on the floor and stomped on his hand sadly it was his injured hand Sans held back a scream she punched him on ribs and he coughed up blood again

Undyne wasn't satisfied she lift him up "You disgusting freak"

She kicked his tummy and left

He got up tears were streaming down his face like waterfalls he was shivering he tried to hold back his sobs but sadly he couldn't he sobbed loudly in his hands

He stayed like this for hours he stopped crying his face was soaked he looked at his hands suddenly they were covered with blood and his left hand was holding a shiny red knife , what ?

Sans shook his head he had been having this visions recently it was mysterious he saw Asgore bleeding to death , Toriel was stabbed in her stomach , Undyne had a huge scar across her chest and she was melting , and Papyrus begging for mercy , Frisk crying saying that she doesn't want to die and finally he saw himself laughing crazily

Sans shook his head maybe the abuse is getting into his head and made him have this visions he went downstairs to have drink but there was Toriel in the kitchen maybe if he didn't do any clumsy moves he will be fine

Sans went to fill glass of water from the water cooler he was going to drink until toriel pumped into him it wasn't an accident the glass fell on the floor and it was shattered Toriel glared at him and her glare was scarier than her husband

"Look what have you done you made a mess" Toriel shouted at him

Before Sans could say anything Toriel hit him with a broom Sans winced and fell on the floor she kept hitting him until he lost consciousness what he didn't know that Frisk and Alphys were smiling at the sight from the doorway

"Clean that up you little freak"Toriel said angrily as she left the unconscious young vulnerable skeleton

They weren't just abusing him they were also enslaving him one day Undyne kicked him on ribs while he was sleeping to get up and do chores

Sans woke up he was still on the wet floor he got up and cleaned the floor and he used his magic to move the glass to the garbage bin this was crazy Sans sighed he finally cleaned up the mess

Sans decided to sleep and not to have anymore troubles Sans climbed upstairs tiredly he was kind of dizzy his back was aching and his tummy was hurting

He went to his room to find that his brother was sitting on his bed "p..p..apy..yrus ?"Sans asked tearfully

"I just want to have some fun Sans" Papyrus said cruelly

Papyrus locked the door

Sans crawled to the corner and whimpered Papyrus kicked Sans and he punched him repeatedly

"When are you going to man up and stop being a girl" Papyrus said angirly

Sans was bleeding heavily he felt a hot white pain it was so painful That Sans wish he could die tonight

Papyrus held Sans by shirt "and you wonder why Frisk hates you ,Undyne, Alphys and Asgore you are disgusting , unloved , a freak, and stupid b* "Papyrus laughed at Sans

Sans shut his eyes tightly as tears fell faster

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING"

Papyrus slammed Sans into the ground and he got a belt Sans eyes widened 'please not again'

Papyrus started to whip Sans and Sans kept crying and shouting and begging him to stop

Finally when Papyrus was done he tied Sans's wrists and legs

Sans was confused well that is new Papyrus smirked at Sans he realized what's gonna happen he started to struggle

"Pap please don't do this please I'll do anything but please anything but this "Sans pleaded as he sobbed

"Ugh your voice is so annoying"

Papyrus groweled as he punched Sans on his mouth

Sans looked up fearfully and his face was covered with tears

 **~Timeskip~**

Sans was laying on the floor he was shivering was beaten and naked and his private part was bleeding heavily

Tears was streaming down his face he lost his virginity and his first kiss by his Brother

Not just that after that torture Papyrus whipped him again and beaten him up again it was 10 times worse he had a carked tooth , broken arm and sprained ankle and Papyrus had a knife he slit Sans arm and stabbed his leg and slashed him across his entire ribcage

He breathed heavily his breaths were just a gasps of pain

Sans was sobbing heavily suddenly his tummy start aching he was having cramps he threw up

Sans looked at the vomit horrified he put his hand over his mouth this wasn't a stomach acid it was a black sticky thing was Sans sick ?

Sans felt ill and weak it was all from blood loss

Sans curled up and hugged his knees and he sobbed

Sans wasn't broken he was shattered

Finally I finished that chapter I hope you liked it


	4. Too far

**_Sorry about the last Chapter I bet some people are like 'what the hell was that?' 'Is that UF Papyrus in disguise?' 'That author must be hating Papyrus'_**

 ** _I don't hate Papyrus I like him but I had to do this so it would suit the angst in the story well anyway this the last Chapter about abuse after that Chapter_**

 ** _The horror is going to start_**

 ** _Let the fun begin_**

Sans woke up with a sharp kick on his side he looked up he saw it was Undyne and she was staring at him he covered himself with his blanket

"Now listen here Asgore is busy you are going to water the flower get it?"Undyne said harshly

Sans nodded weakly

"Have a shower and put on some clothes you are so gross"Undyne shouted and finally she left

Sans looked around the room was mess he is going to clean it up later and he looked at his bedsheets it was covered in blood Sans sighed his Clothes are dirty with dry blood and they are no longer available to wear

Sans's eyes started to water his mouth quivered he still remember what happened last night he cried in his unbroken arm and sobbed now he doesn't want to go near Papyrus again Sans got up and had a shower he had enough magic to heal his arm and ankle and he bandaged the other wounds he burned his bloody bedsheets with his magic

Walking to the garden was the hardest thing his wounds are still healing and his legs are aching he was going to stumble a lot and his tummy was hurting from vomiting

Sans was watering the flower he was humming a tone honestly it was peaceful in here when Sans looked at the flowers suddenly he saw Alphys's head it was cut off on the flowers blood was covering them Sans became afraid and he dropped the watering can he shook his head his breathing became unstable

He looked at the flowers again it was yellow and clean Sans sighed in relief it was just his imagination

He was going to continue watering the flowers

When he heard his so called 'friends' calling for him and it sound unpleasant

"SANS COME HERE NOW"It was Toriel's loud voice

Sans was going to meet them but he heard a conversation he decided to listen

"YOU WHAT PAPYRUS ?"Toriel shouted angrily

"I was teaching that tiny S*@# a lesson" Papyrus yelled angirly

"HE'S 12 PAPYRUS" Toriel shouted louder

Sans flinched at her loud voice if he had ears it would be damaged

"SO WHAT DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU CARE ABOUT THE TINY S*@#"Papyrus yelled even angrier

"NO I DO NOT BUT THIS WASN'T GOOD FOR HIS AGE"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO HUH? ARE YOU GOING TO REPORT A CHILD ABUSE"

"I WILL IF YOU DID THIS AGAIN"

"Fine fine just low your voice the whole neighborhood will hear us and call the cops and my little brother will end up at an orphanage"Papyrus said quietly though he was tempted to punch Toriel

Sans sighed he is going to pretend that he didn't hear anything he entered the house his breathing was hitching and he began shivering was he cold?

He entered the room there was

Asgore , Toriel , Undyne and Papyrus smirking devilishly at him

Asgore raised Sans by hood he smiled at him

"Hey Sans we are just going to have some fun" Toriel smirked evilly

Undyne got a whip it wasn't a belt this time it was a real whip

Oh God

Undyne gave the whip to Asgore he whipped Sans violently Sans was about to scream but unfortunately Undyed gagged him with cloth

Blood was seeping through Sans's blue hoodie his back was entirely red Asgore was satisfied with his work Papyrus Took off his hoodie and he teared off the bandages Sans was screaming through the cloth and tears was falling faster than the rain

"What did I tell you about crying?" Asgore growled as he kicked Sans

Papyrus used his blue magic on Sans

Now that Sans can't move

Toriel smirked and took out a knife and slashed sans ribcage , arms , legs and she stabbed his side and leg and arm Sans was pooled in blood

Undyne impaled Sans shoulder with her magic spear

Asgore burned his bones with Fire

Toriel hit him repeatedly with a metal stick

Toriel wrapped her hands around Sans's neck as she was choking him

After 10 minutes she left his neck and he was gasping for air it was hard to breath behind this gag

And then Papyrus kicked his private part which it hasn't heal yet it began to bleed through his sweatpants and it was dripping

Sans teared up he wish that they would set him to adoption or kill then

He was weak , ill and he was bleeding heavily if he didn't do anything he will die from blood loss

They beat him up again and the last thing Sans saw was a Gaster Blaster blowing him

Sans woke up he was still at the living room he got up shakily he have to stop the bleeding he went to the bathroom quickly and he cleaned up his wounds and he had a shower and he dressed up

He put fresh bandages and the fatal wounds he healed them with his magic

He went to clean the living room quickly because he didn't want to be beaten again

When Sans was done he went to his room he put new bedsheets

He sat on his bed playing Candy Crush on his IPhone

Suddenly the IPhone fell out of Sans's hands

He had crazy thoughts this abuse has gone too far he was thinking about making them bleed to death

He wanted to kill them all

Sans laughed crazily he didn't stop nobody bothered to see what's wrong with him

Sans wanted to see them dead

 ** _"The Game started"_**


	5. First kill

Sans was sitting on his bed piddling with his tiny fingers

He felt something twisting inside

Him like he wanted to do something a twisted smile formed on his face

He went to the kitchen and got the sharpest knife and he hid it in his hoodie pocket then he went to the garage and he found Undyne practicing with her spears Sans entered without Undyne seeing him and he just stood here waiting patiently

Undyne saw Sans and she got startled "Ah , oh it's just you " Undyne groaned in annoyance

"Hello undyne~"Sans purred

"Ugh what do you want?"Undyne said impatiently

"I just want to play with you" Sans said creepily but in a childish way

"Why would I play with someone like you"Undyne growled

"I'm just a kid Undyne"Sans faked disappointment

"Just get out of here"Undyne yelled at him oh she made a mistake

Sans shut the door with his telekinesis

"Sans...?"

He took out the knife and smiled a twisted smile the strange thing that his eyes were shining red

Sans stabbed Undyne in her stomach she screamed Sans put his much smaller hand on her mouth to shut her up

Undyne was trying to fight back but Sans was much stronger sans stabbed her chest repeatedly and blood kept splattering on him

And he twisted the knife inside her chest

Sans made sure that Undyne was limb but a glow filled the place

Oh it was Undyne the f*ing Undying

"You have to try a li-"

She was interrupted by Sans slashing her across the chest and not just that it decreased all of her HP she wasn't fighting a monster she was fighting a demon

 ** _"No I don't have to"_** Sans said in a creepy voice his eyes were dark he left the garage he knew that boss monsters take some time before turning into a dust

Sans teleported to his room he changed his bloody clothes and put on clean one he burned his bloody clothes with his Gaster Blaster

"Undyne is dead" Alphys said with tears in her eyes Everyone gasped and Sans was faking surprise

They went to the garage and found a Undyne's dead body lying in a pool of blood and so many broken spears

"Who would be heartless to do this What did she do to deserve this?"Asgore said sadly Everyone cried for their lost heroine

They called the police "So are you telling that you found her dead?" One of the cops told Frisk she nodded shakily Frisk never saw something horrifying like that

"OK the murder is smart there's no fingertips on the knife or the spears" the man said concerned

It was true Sans is not an idiot he wiped his fingertips from the knife and he broke the spears with his magic

But that doesn't mean he wasn't worried about someone finding out

"But from the depth of Undyne's scars looks like the knife was heavy for the murder and their hands is kinda small she was killed by a pre-teen who under the age 15" the man explained

Sans crused under his breath this officer was smarter than he thought he have to get rid of him

"We will inform you if we found any evidence"

Before the police officer was leaving Sans pointed to him

"Hey I might have something interesting"Sans said calmly

The man followed him and Sans looked at him with twisting smile

"Good bye"

Before the officer could defend himself he was killed by a Gaster blaster

 **Yay the first murder scene actually my headcanon in this story that boss monsters take a long time before dissolving into a dust that's why the officer could check Undyne's cropse** **That scene was inspired by @Mini_Crushies's story corruption on Wattpad when Luan killed Luna and framed Lynn but I didn't make Sans frame anyone cause he wants all of them dead**


	6. Ghost

After getting rid of that dumb officer Sans was sharpening his knife for some reason the knife was glowing red maybe it's a secret about his magic his father didn't tell him everything about his powers

Sans luaghed quietly "I'm going to avenge you Dad and I'll by killing that Fluff ball"Sans giggled Sans fully lost his mind he became like a Yandere except he has no Senpai his Right eye it wasn't glowing blue and yellow like always no it was glowing Red

Meanwhile in the garden "we are sorry about your friend Mrs Toriel" one of the neighbors said sympathetically Toriel looked at her with sadness in her red eyes

"It's ok we will get through this tragedy" Toriel said while she's smiling sadly

There was a ghost who was watching everything he went to Papyrus room Papyrus was crying over Undyne he was looking at His and Undyne's photos on his iPhone he was very miserable

He moved to Alphys room "I'm sorry Undyne for not saving you I wish I could go with you"Alphys wailed and sobbed well who could blame her she lost her fiancée

He moved to Frisk's room she was crying and shedding tears she was sobbing "Undyne you'll be always my hero"She said sadly

"Oh Asgore what did we do to deserve this? We lost two children 1000 years ago and now this" Toriel exclaimed Asgore was rubbing her back soothingly if it was from Karma then what did they do to deserve any of this?

"Mom...Da..ad I'll keep you safe I promise"The ghost said

Sans was walking to Alphys's room if this reptile freak misses her pathetic Girlfriend that much then she will see her in HELL

Sans creaked the door Alphys looked at him "what do you want?"Alphys said sadly and depressed "I juse want to help you Alphys~"Sans cooed "I want to be alone Sans"Alphys said quietly "OK then Alphys ok" Sans said creepily he locked the door with his magic Alphys began to panic "S..San..s what are you?"Sans was looking at her with a twisted smile He held Alphys by her lab coat

Despite Sans being smaller than Alphys his grip was so tight

"I'm going to have a lot of FUN" Sans said In a demonic voice Alphys knew that she is going to die her life flashed across her eyes a single tear fell down

Sans sliced her throat open Alphys let out a cry of pain Sans liked it he stabbed her stomach repeatedly blood splattered everywhere in the room on the computer on the bed on the,anime posters

Sans watched as she dissolved into a dust she wasn't a boss monster

Sans laughed hysterically and crazily there a black sticky liquid came out of his mouth and blood seeped out of his mouth he didn't care

He stopped laughing he went to wash himself was water hose

 ** _5 left_**


	7. 3 down 1 to go

"Mom , Dad help Alphys is dead either"Frisk screamed while she was running to her parents bedroom

Toriel and Asgore woke up from their slumber they fell asleep while they were grieving for Undyne

"My child what happened?"Toriel asked Frisk worriedly

"I-i-i w-w-we-ent to-o-o"Frisk said shakily and she was scared

"Frisk calm down now tell us what happened?"Asgore said as he put a comforting hand on Frisk's shoulder Frisk took a several deep breaths and continued

"I went to check on Alphys I FOUND DUST AND BLOOD EVERYWHERE" Frisk shouted as tears poured out of her sky blue eyes

Asgore and Toriel gasped the murder was inside their house

"We have to warn Papyrus"Toriel exclaimed

Asriel dremurr the child of the queen and the king he died long time ago how did he come to the surface ? he used his determination and changed his physical form a flower into a ghost

Asriel is now floating in front of Sans he was glaring daggers at the Smaller skeleton

Sans just looked at him emotionlessly

"You'll get what you deserve Sans I'll make sure that you are going to suffer"Asriel growled

Sans laughed but it wasn't a normal laughter it was an insane laughter

Asriel was kinda horrified but he have to stay strong to protect his family

While Sans was laughing the black thing came out of his mouth and nose and Sans's laughing was getting more crazy

Asriel became scared what was happening to Sans is he possessed by a Demon or what?

No this isn't Sans he was replaced by that crazy killing maniac

Asriel floated to his parents room

Sans finally stopped laughing he was gasping for breath honestly he was stunned by Asriel's form

He didn't know that Determination could be too powerful to change physical forms

Asriel went to Papyrus's room and he found Toriel and Asgore

Are warning him about the murder

Asriel was trying to make himself visible there was a white glow filled the room Asriel dremurr was now visible infornt of his parents

"Asriel?" Toriel said shaking

Toriel went to hug him but she couldn't touch him

"Mom I'm just a spirit that is made of determination"Asriel said sadly

"My boy are you alright what are you doing here ?"Asgore asked softly

"I'm here to tell you the murder is not one of the humans he-"Asriel was interrupted when he heard a noise downstairs

"I'm going to see what's going on"Toriel said worriedly

"MOM NO"Asriel shouted for his mother but it was too late

Toriel went downstairs she couldn't believe what she saw it was Sans but his eyes are glowing blood red and his Knife glowed redder he was covered with dust and he was smiling an insane smile

 ** _"Hello Old lady did you 'mist' me ?"_** Sans said but it wasn't his normal voice it was deeper and it was demonic

"Sans are you the murder?"Toriel asked fearfully

Sans didn't say anything

"ANSWER ME"Toriel demanded

A single tear fell down sans cheek but he wiped away he laughed quietly "The strong type aren't ya ?"Sans asked mockingly

Sans rushed to Toriel he was about to stab her but she dodged in time

She rushed upstairs she ran to Papyrus's room she locked the door "Toriel what's wrong?"Papyrus asked

"S-sa-ans"Toriel said shakily

"What about him?"Frisk asked confusion covering her face

"HE'S THE ONE WHO MURDERED UNDYNE AND ALPHYS"Asriel exclaimed

Everyone gasped they couldn't believe what did they just heard

Asgore was stunned And Toriel couldn't believe that the youngest Skeleton turned into that

Asriel felt like it was all his fault

"I can't believe that my baby brother turned into this"Papyrus said sadly

"He is your baby brother now?"Asriel hissed

"Asriel?"Frisk exclaimed shocked of what she just heard

"NO FRISK THAT HUGE PIECE OF S* GONE TOO FAR AND NOW WE'RE IN THIS SITUATION"

Asriel shouted angrily he was obviously mad at Papyrus he was really really mad

Papyrus cowered under Asriel's cold voice

Asgore felt angry suddenly

"THIS ALL YOUR FAULT"Asgore pointed accusingly at Toriel

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT"Toriel shouted she was also getting angry

"IF YOU WEREN'T SO OVERPROTECTIVE OF FRISK THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED"

"SHUT UP YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN ME YOU WERE ALSO GETTING ABUSIVE"

"NOW I REGRET IT"

"MOM , DAD ENOUGH"

Frisk exclaimed

"This all my fault"Frisk mumbled

Frisk's heart felt heavy it was all her fault her parents are fighting her bestie turned into a murder

She could've defensed Sans and Everything will be alright but no she had to be a brat and get overdramatic over a stupid accident she felt her sins crawling on her back

Not just that she didn't help him through this months she just watched her parents abusing him and she laughed at his pain

"Shhh"Asgore said

"He's coming"Papyrus said fearfully

"Frisk stay here we will deal with him and if we died Asriel please take her somewhere safe and protect her I love my children"

Tories said quietly as she gave Frisk one last hug

Toriel,Asgore,Papyrus went downstairs and they were finally facing Sans

He gave them a twisted smile "well well the family are going to fight me how cute ?~"Sans cooed

"Sans listen we will not let you take break anymore innocent souls" Toriel hissed at Sans and her fists were on fire

Sans shut his eyes for a moment and he opened them to show that they are glowing a blood red color ** _"I'd like to see you try"_**

Toriel and Asgore shot fire together at Sans but he was faster and he dodged easily

Sans didn't have any burns then a ball of fire hit his face Sans grunted and then he giggled Toriel and Asgore were shocked

He is not dead

Sans got up and his stats were shown Papyrus gasped

 **Sans**

 **Lv 8**

 **1 Atk**

 **1 Def**

 **47 HP**

"My determination is a lot stronger than yours"Sans said in a creepy tone voice

"But let me remind something you idiots in this world it's

KILL OR BE KILLED"Sans exclaimed

Sans wasted no time he jumped at Toriel and he stabbed her chest Toriel was weak she coughed up Blood and Sans slashed her side

And now Toriel

 ** _"Don't you ever dare to mess with me"_** Sans hissed harshly

"TORIEL"Asgore ran to his wife's cropse oh no he made a mistake

Sans tackled Asgore dispite Asgore's huge size Sans was a lot stronger than him

 ** _"So Asgore do you want to die slowly and painfully or quick and painless"_**

Asgore knew this was the end he failed as a husband as a father and now he failed as a king

Sand stabbed Asgore's skull and heard a sickening crunch Sans was satisfied with his work

Then there was one more victim

 _"Papyrus"_

"Sa..and p..please d..d..don't k..k..ki..ill me"

Sans was now on the top of Papyrus "oh Papy tell why should I don't ~"Sans purred

"Sans please I,M BEGGING YOU"

Papyrus begged as tears poured down his cheeks

Sans's smile was getting down he began to frown

"You are begging me?"Sans asked

"AFTER THE HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH"

Sans hissed as he stabbed Papyrus's leg

"AFTER YOU TORTURED ME"Sans slashed Papyrus's chest

"AFTER I BEGGED YOU"

Another stab

"AFTER YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME"

Another Slice

"I KEPT WONDERING IF YOU HAVE A TINY DROPLET OF SYMPATHY IN YOUR SOUL"

Stab

"BUT YOU DON'T YOU ABUSED ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE I WAS WONDERING IF YOU EVEN LOVED ME"

Tears was pouring down Sans's cheeks he breathed heavily he looked at his brother who was covered in blood

 ** _"Bye bye Papyrus"_**

Sans sliced Papyrus's throat open and then Papyrus was dead

Sans laughed crazily and he fell on his knees and held his skull and tears were falling down his cheeks like rain

Dust the room was filled with dust

 ** _Well done 3 down and 1 to go_**

 **Ay this was the creepiest chapter I ever wrote I hope you to enjoy it and I hope that you will not have any nightmares** **See ya~**


	8. The return of an Angel

Sans was smiling at his work dust dust covered the room there was nothing but Dust and blood

Now there was one person left the one who was cause of all of this mess

 ** _"Go Sans go and show this filthy human the true meaning of suffering"_**

Sans giggled at the voices in his head it was the voice of his own insanity

At the bedroom "Frisk I think Sans killed them" Asriel said with sorrow in his forest green eyes

Frisk trembled it was her turn she sobbed "I..I do..don't w..wa..ant t..to d..d..I..ie not a..aga..ain" she said tearfully not wanting to die again after multiple times in the underground

"I know Frisk but if we ran away Sans will never break out of his insanity and he will be a danger on the monster race"Asriel said worriedly

Now Asriel understood why Chara hated humanity and he felt bad for saying that he wasn't the greatest this must be the same thing that Sans felt towards the monsters

Asriel turned into the God of hyperdeath form and now he wasn't a spirit or a ghost he was like real

"Let's stop him for once and all"Asriel said as he held Frisk's

Hand they gone downstairs they found that Sans was standing at his spot they gasped there was blood , Blood and dust covered the room

Sans's knife was glowing brighter

And his smile was scarier than before not just that

Frisk and Asriel both gasped when they checked him

 **Sans**

 **Lv 11**

 **?? Def**

 **?? Atk**

 **65 HP**

The worst part of that was his soul his soul wasn't white anymore his soul was upside down and it's color was black and the outlines were red

Looks like Sans was fully driven to his own insanity

"Heya~"Sans smirked "you've been busy huh?"Sans said with a creepy voice "well I've got question for you" Sans paused and then he continued "Do you think even the worst person can change ? Then everyone could be a good person if they just tried?"

Sans laughed they know that he was referring to himself Asriel and Frisk were silent and they were sweating

"OK here's a better Question"Sans shut his eyes and opened them again ** _"Do you wanna have a MAD TIME?"_**

They stayed silent Frisk sallowed the lump in he throat

"We're not scared Sans"Ariel said trying to sound brave

The air was cold dust was filling the air

"OK"Sans said as he got his knife ** _"Let the Fight begin"_**

Asriel started as he Shot his giant stars at Sans but Sans dodged quickly he teleported between the stars without losing a single HP

Sans called for his Gaster blaster

Its eyes were red and it shot a red beam

Asriel flew out of the way

Sans jumped behind Asriel he was about to stab him but Asriel dodged in times

The Asriel summoned his blades and he tried to slash Sans or stab him but damn Sans was good at dodging

Sans used his telekinesis on Asriel and slammed him repeatedly to the walls

Now Asriel on the floor coughing up blood Sans was now infront him the blood was dripping from his clothes and it smelled awful

Sans's right eye was glowing

 ** _"I wish I could continue playing with you but I have a job to finish I'll take care of you later"_** Sans saidsaid as he formed a cage of blue bones around Asriel now that Asriel can't escape there's only one option left

"Wait Sans"Asriel called luckily Sans stopped "why are you doing this ? Don't you have a droplet of mercy? After you kill all of us you'll be alone what's the benefit from all of this"Asriel said gently

"Haha Asriel my heart Is dead I gave up a long time ago I'll just kill that brat"Sans said icily

"But she's just 7"Asriel exclaimed

"Oh Asriel you stupid naive kid does it look like I do care?"

"Sans please this isn't I know the real you is inside you somewhere I can feel it"

Sans couldn't take it anymore

 ** _"SHUT IT ASRIEL THE REAL SANS IS GONE HE'S DEAD HE WILL NEVER COME BACK CAN'T YOU SEE IT WILL BE BETTER ONCE I KILL EVERYONE"_**

Sans snapped having enough of this

Asriel got confused "what do you mean" he asked

"Once I kill Frisk I'll have so much determination with the LOVE that I gained I'll have the power to earse this pointless Timeline~"Sans explained

"Sans that's insane you'll be earsed as well"Asriel exclaimed

"Will it wouldn't matter I don't have to live in this pointless world anymore"Sans giggled

 ** _"Welp goodbye Asriel dremurr you were such a good prince unlike your parents"_**

Sans said sadly as the memories of all the abuse are coming back to him

Sans walked into Frisk and Frisk was trembling and she kept backing away form him

"Any last words brat"Sans spat

"Sans please I know that the real you is there somewhere please I know that deep inside you don't want to do this"Frisk said fearfully at least she could try to talk to him

"Sorry kid I can't grant this wish~" Sans cooed

"Sans please please we can't live like this anymore"Frisk said as tears pour down

The knife shook in Sans's grip he felt something , something was eating his Soul was it guilt?

This can't be possible Sans killed everyone who lives in that house now he regrets it

Suddenly memories flashed in his mind

 _"I'm Sans , Sans the Skeleton"_

 _"I'm supposed to be on watch for humans I don't really care about capturing anyone now my brother Papyrus his a human hunting fanatic"_

 _"Dishes you a very bad jock"_

 _"I'm rooting for you kid"_

 _"Wherever you are don't give up"_

 _"You're working down to the bone"_

 _"Isn't my brother cool ?"_

Sans realized it was his memories every happy memory in the underground he let the insanity control him and he forgot himself

Suddenly Sans dropped the knife and he fell on his knees he laughed crazily and he held his skull that's was Frisk's cue to run as she ran to Asriel

Suddenly the laughter turned into sobs he kept sobbing loudly Asriel eyes widened now it was obvious Sans never wanted to bring harm to anyone he was so depressed that he forgot his normal self

It wasn't Sans fault it was his friends' fault

"I..I'm s..o..or..ry I never w..wanted.. To. Hu..urt a..anyone"Sans said tearfully

Asriel was now released from Sans's magic

Frisk approached Sans and hugged Sans and he sobbed in her chest

"Sans it's okay it will fine we will find a way to get through this"Frisk comforted

Asriel looked at Frisk and Sans everything was clear Sans was bottling it up for too long

He hated it when Papyrus called him lazybones he felt sad when he was hearing him talking good about everyone 'Undyne the storngest' 'the brilliant Dr Alphys' 'the incredible King Asgore' and all he get is insults he heard Papyrus talking about him to Frisk behind his back and he hated it and the phone conversations from Papyrus and Undyne are talking about him and how didn't Papyrus know what sleeping is? Then why would he need a bedtime story?

There's no wonder why people kept assuming that he is the younger brother when Sans is the younger brother he heard Papyrus saying that he said that he worked at 4 sentry posts just to slack off more this hurt Sans so much

Asriel walked into Frisk slowly "Asriel I feel horrible what should I do ? This all my fault"Frisk said sadly Sans had fallen asleep in her arms

"Actually there's" Asriel said in a serious tone

"What do you mean?"Frisk asked

"I can reset"Asriel said

"It's a different kind of Reset it will bring you back to where it all started and no one except you will remember just don't make the same mistake again"Asriel said as he hugged Frisk and sleeping Sans tightly

A reset button Ariel was about to press it

"Wait Asriel"Frisk exclaimed

Asriel stopped and looked at Frisk confused

"I was wondering will we meet again ? And thank you if it wasn't for you we would be doomed" Frisk said softly

"Maybe we will meet again and your welcome Frisk"

Asriel pressed the Reset button

And the last thing she heard

Was

"Good bye Frisk and don't worry we will meet again"

Silence

"Frisk?"

"Frisk?"

"Frisk?"

Frisk opened her eyes and saw that Sans was looking at her worriedly Frisk sat up and saw that they were in the park

"You OK kiddo you looks horrified you 'mustache" seen a ghost"Sans giggled at his own pun

It wasn't an insane giggle it was a giggle from the heart Frisk giggled along

"So what should we do?"Sans said cheerfully

"Let's go back home and watch TV"Frisk suggested

"OK kid"Sans said

Frisk held Sans's hand

Everything was alright now everyone was happy thanks to Asriel dremurr he will never be forgotten to Frisk

'Don't worry Frisk I'll come back for you I promise'

The End

 **And a happy ending** **What were you thinking that I'll make Sans commit suicide or something** **Well this was the final chapter I'm so sad that it's over I really enjoyed writing this story** **And I made Asriel the hero because he's my second favorite Character** **And unfortunately there will be no sequel I'm sorry** **Well bye bye~**


	9. The sequel

After @EveningDusk gave me ideas for the new book on Wattpad thanks to him\her I changed my mind I will make a sequel and I will try to fill it with FEELS and TEARS

And this book will be called

'Innocence and tears'

sorry IAmUmbreon11 I really appreciate your help

But I want to make the second book angst as well

well Bye bye


	10. Alternate ending

**Guess what kiddies I decided to write an alternate ending when Sans finally has the guts to tell his "Friends" what he really feels and kills himself ;-; . this is takes place in chapter 4**

 **Enjoy**

Sans was sitting in his room. He cleaned it properly. He couldn't believe his brain , Papyrus his only brother , his older brother who reached the adulthood before him. Did this to him.

Sans saved it in him when he gets a soulmate but it seems like it's not gonna happen it was just taken from him in an awful and horrible way.

Sans sighed sadly. He felt like the universe is against him , he glanced at his scars , bruises , and burn marks.

He went through sleeping out in the cold , starvation , beatings , burnings , overwork and HE'S STILL FREAKING ALIVE??

Sans wanted to cry. But no more tears in his eyes , he felt empty no emotions as if he was

Souless.

If his friends hated him that much why don't they just kill him already? They said it by themselves they wanted him dead. Sans is going to grant their wish , he's going to get a knife and stab himself.

Sans went downstairs. His

"Friends" were sitting in the living room doing their stuff.

Papyrus looked at him and gave him a disgusted look.

"What are you doing?" Papyrus growled. Sans was very tempted to slap him and shout at him but he didn't want to cause troubles.

"Nothing" Sans said dully in a voice lower than a whisper.

But papyrus didn't hear him.

Papyrus held Sans by hood and looked at him angrily.

"What did you say you little b*?" Papyrus spat at Sans who was looking at him with empty expression.

"I said it's nothing" Sans growled.

Everyone was shocked and angry by Sans's attitude.

"DON'T TALK TO ME WITH THIS TONE YOUNG MAN" Papyrus said angrily as he threw Sans into the floor.

Sans had enough. He had enough of this there was a lot of anger building inside him. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"You know what , Papyrus? I had enough , I'm done with these NONSENSE S*" Sans shouted madly as his right eye glowed blue,

"How dare you , you piece of" Undyne shouted , but she was interrupted by Sans hitting her with bone attack.

"SHUT IT UNDYNE" Sans shouted angrily.

"You little" Asgore was about to say something , but Sans's cold glare shut him up.

"OH SHUT UP KING ASHOLE" Sans yelled.

Everyone was shocked by this outburst.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, EVER SINCE THE STUPID ACCIDENT. I GO THROUGH THIS LIVING HELL EVERYDAY. BEATING , YELLING WHIPPING , BURNING , FREEZING WHY??? WHY??? WHY?? WHY ARE YOU BEING SO HEARTLESS TOWARDS ME " Sans yelled as tears fell down his face and his mouth quivered.

"B-because you hurt Frisk and you could've caused her concussion" Toriel scoffed stubbornly.

"Well you could've just used band-aid or your healing magic

YOU ALL BEING ABUSIVE TOWARDS ME. BECAUSE OF AN IDIOTIC ACCIDENT WHEN ALL OF YOU IDIOTS BEING F*ING HYPOCRITES DIDN'T YOU TRY TO BURN HER ALIVE TORIEL? DIDN'T YOU TRY TO KILL HER AND TAKE HER SOUL UNDYNE? DIDN'T YOU TRY THAT TOO ASGORE? AND DIDN'T YOU HIT HER WITH YOUR BONES PAPYRUS ?? AFTER YOUR STUPID PUZZLES , AND YOU ACTED LIKE YOU DID NOTHING WRONG" Sans breathed heavily he's not done he's still have a lot to say , the others were stunned and guilty.

"And what did I do to hurt Frisk ? In the f*ing Underground" Sans growled darkly.

"NOTHING. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOUR PRECOCIOUS CHILD SHE LITERALLY FOUGHT TWO STUPID GOATS AN IDIOTIC SKELETON , AND A F* FISH WHO'S THE SADDEST EXCUSE FOR THE CAPTIAN OF THE ROYAL GAURD. AND A ROBOT , A MECHANICAL FLOWER , AND THE ANGEL OF DEATH ** _AND SHE CAN'T HANDLE A FUCKING HIT ON THAT EMPTY HEAD OF HERS AND SHE PLAYS THE VICTIM BY POINTING HER FINGER ON ME_** " Sans yelled loudly his screaming was getting louder it was so loud that the whole neighborhood heard him.

Sans was breathing heavily tears kept going down fast , like a waterfall his thin and small frame shivered. He sobbed hysterically.

"Do you hate me?" Sans whispered.

The other monsters stayed silent. They didn't know how to answer this.

Sans chuckled darkly before saying.

"Don't try to say no , your actions speak the opposite , let me ask another question. Is this abuse?" Sans asked gesturing to his injuries , the other monster gasped.

"A bottled up hate ? did you hate me all this time ? Are you getting your anger and hate out on me ?

If that's it, then why do you hate me ? What did I do to hurt any of you ? Is it because I only have 1 HP ? Or is it because you just hated my living being? Would you have abused someone else if they hurt Frisk ? Or is it just more than that?" Sans said quietly. Everyone else was stunned and guilty , they didn't know how to answer that.

"Heh , that's what I expected." Sans said and his tears still going down. He looked at Papyrus with sorrowful look.

"Papyrus. Shouldn't you be my older brother? Shouldn't you be my guardian and protector ? If you hated me that much , then why did you bother taking care of me? You could've just killed me or threw me away , is it because you promised our parents? Well I bet they're disappointed in you now" Sans said and Papyrus bit his lip/mouth guiltily Sans was right he broke the promise to his parents before they died. But Sans wasn't done.

A little did they know that some neighbors were watching from the window and some are standing outside listening.

"Papyrus ? After everything I have done to you? After I convinced Frisk to play along with your puzzles because I wanted to see you happy. You repay me like that ? by hurting me , by stealing my first kiss and virginity? I...I kept them for someone that I'm going to date."

Sans's voice cracked. Sans fell on his knees due to his weakness from the abuse.

Sans turned his head to Asgore.

"And Asgore aren't you supposed to be the king? Imagine what'll happen when the other monsters know that the king and the queen are abusing one of their people , what'll they say? What would they think? What would Asriel and Chara think? If they were here?" Sans said calmly. The tears are still rolling down his face.

"And I thought Flowey was a jerk. But I've seen worse than him" Sans muttered. Sans looked at them they're still silent.

"Nothing huh? Do you know why I didn't fight back ? , why I didn't use my magic? Although my magic is the strongest , do you know why I didn't bring myself to use it? Because I believed in you , I had slight hopes that you might stop or you might forgive me. I tried to apologize countless times but I always get beaten looks like you're hopeless."

Sans said tearfully

"If you hate me. Then go ahead. Go ahead and say it , admit that you hate me , SAY IT" Sans yelled angrily.

They stayed silent.

"Still silent? So you're ashamed now?" Sans scoffed.

"If you wanted me dead, then I'LL DO IT BY MYSELF" Sans yelled getting ready to teleport

"SANS WAIT-" Papyrus yelled , but it was too late his younger brother teleproted away.

Sans teleported on the roof he had his hood on his head and tears covered his face.

A snowflake touched Sans's nose he giggled slightly. He looked beneath him. He saw people shouting screaming for him not to jump their house was two stories and it was high enough to kill him. His small thin body was trembling from the cold. Sans got closer to the edge.

Sans took few steps

3...

2..

1

With the final step Sans's small form smashed against the ground and blood splattered everywhere and dust was speared

And Sans was dead

 ** _1 month later_**

The monsters felt depressed and regretful.

They let their overprotective nature of Frisk get violent and they lost a friend.

Far from distance. A small skeleton was standing here and watching them and he has beautiful white angel wings. He looked at them with a disappointed and pure tears ran down his face.

"Let's hope that god forgives you cause I'm not"


	11. Replying to reviews

Hey guys thank you for your generous reviews so I'm going to reply to the recent ones

 **InkyTheInk : Chapter 14**

Sorry about killing Sans

 **him (Guest) : Chapter 12**

Thanks?

 **Rossally : Chapter 3**

Are we still questioning why skeletons are bleeding.

 **Rossally : Chapter 2** Yeah, sorry I forgot to warn everyone about OOC. my fault.

 **trinity.parkour1 : Chapter 4** You got this right

 **trinity.parkour1 : Chapter 3** Thank you

 **trinity.parkour1 : Chapter 2** Because everyone is so protective of Frisk.

 **trinity.parkour1 : Chapter 1** Everyone is too ignorant and stubborn to listen to Sans

 **THE HATER (Guest) : Chapter 1** Sorry for hurting you with my savage writing.


End file.
